elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator inspection certificate
Elevator inspection certificate and Escalator inspection certificate, also known as an Elevator permit and Escalator permit is a certificate/permit that show whether the elevatorSome countries may include dumbwaiter, platform lift and stairlift. (or escalator and moving walkway) has passed an periodic examination or not. they usually in a form of regular A4-size paper, card or a sticker. For elevators, they are normally displayed inside the elevator carhkelev - Lifts in Japanhkelev - Lifts in Europehkelev - Lifts in Taiwanhkelev - Document is needed to display in the elevators/escalators (According ) (Before 17th December, 2012)hkelev - Document is needed to display in the elevators/escalators (According ) (Started in 17th December, 2012), either displayed on the elevator wallElectrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong - Circular No. 2/2015 Display of Use Permits in Lifts (Chinese version) or hidden behind a cabinet. For escalators, they are normally displayed near the escalators entrances. Some countries like the United Kingdom may don't need to present the inspection certificate but they also need to pass the periodic examination before they can operate to every users. Introduction For the legal responsibility, every elevators (or escalators) must be inspected for every half of the year to two years (called periodic examinationTechnical Investigation Report on Lift Incident at 478-480 King’s Road, North Point, Hong Kong). The inspection procedure mainly consists of inspection of either all the safety devices (like overspeed brakes and governor, braking system for traction elevators, pipe-broke stop value for hydraulic elevators, alarm, intercom, door interlocks, etc.) installed in the elevators or all the safety devices (like limit switches and emergency stop buttons) installed in the escalators (These include new installations). Sometimes, re-inspection will applied for major alterations (including modernization)Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong - Circular No. 19/2011 Guidelines for Modernising Existing Lifts. Additionally, if the elevators (or escalators) fail the periodic examination (or not inspected after the specifc period), the "Order Prohibition" or similar sheet will be post on the elevators (or escalators) to notify that can't be operated. Gallery Paper/sheet based dt_common_streams_StreamServer.jpg|Elevator inspection certificate found in Massachusetts, United States. l.jpg|Elevator inspection certification found in New Hampshire, United States. EEIS inspection certificate.jpg|Elevating Equipment Inspection Service (EEIS) certificate in Roanoke, VA. Certificate37.JPG|Elevator inspection certification found in Maine, United States. Elevator inspection certificate (newly installed).jpg|Newly installed elevator (or escalator) inspection certificate in Hong Kong, China. (According ) Use Permit.jpg|Elevator inspection certificate (or Use Permit) in Hong Kong, China. (According ) Order Prohibition.jpg|"Order Prohibition" sheet in Hong Kong, China. (According ) Use Permit (Escalator).jpg|Escalator inspection certificate (or Use Permit) in Hong Kong, China. (According ) 5564382600_2b8817a41e.jpg|A typical expired notice. elevator warning.jpg|Expired inspection certificate warning. Around_1956,_no_later_than_1956.JPG|Elevator inspection certificate found in Oyster Bay area, New York, United States. Around_1956,_no_later_than_1956_2.JPG|Different elevator inspection certificate found in Oyster Bay area, New York, United States. Around_2004,_no_later_than_2004.JPG|Elevator inspection certificate found in New York City area, New York, United States. Around_2004,_no_later_than_2004_2.JPG|Different elevator inspection certificate found in New York City area, New York, United States. Card based Japanese Elevator Inspection Card.jpg|Elevator inspection card in Japan. Chinese Elevator Inspection Card.jpg|Elevator inspection card in People's Republic of China (older version and titled as "Passed safety test") The Elevator and Escalator Identification CN.jpg|The latest version of The Elevator and Escalator Identification card in People's Republic of China. The Elevator and Escalator Identification CN 2.jpg|The latest version of The Elevator and Escalator Identification card in People's Republic of China (with regular maintenance and insurance certification card). Inspecta card Sweden.jpg|Elevator inspection sticker in Sweden. Hissbesiktningar_I_Sverige_AB_badge.jpg|Elevator inspection card in Sweden by Hissbesiktningar I Sverige AB. Swedish elevator inspection sticker.jpg|Another Swedish elevator inspection sticker in Stockholm, Sweden. Oy Elspecta Ab card.jpg|Elevator inspection card in Finland (Oy Elspecta Ab) TUKK card.JPG|An elevator inspection plate in Indonesia (labelled as Tanda Uji Keselamatan Kerja or Safe Working Test Sign). This plate is no longer allowed to be displayed in most modern elevators in Indonesia. External links *hkelev - Document is needed to display in the elevators/escalators (According ) (Before 17th December, 2012) *hkelev - Document is needed to display in the elevators/escalators (According ) (Started in 17th December, 2012) Category:Elevator maintenance Category:Safety Category:Elevator standard